Zoo
by Devilfang28
Summary: Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jake go to the zoo edward finds out something that he didn't know. Might just be a one shot tell me if you want more add to the story


**_This is my first fic so please read my story and review on it if you do i will write more maybe so please read and then review._**

* * *

Bella and I decided to take Nessie to the zoo before she turned one because she kept asking and begging she also used her secret weapons her pout and Jacob. We didn't want to take her until she was closer to one. She looks like she is 5 years old already. I'm worried that she isn't ready to be around humans yet. Bella and Jacob disagree with me. They think she will be fine since she has been around Charlie and never bit him. I was still worried.

On this trip Bella and I decided that it would just be a family trip. Jacob was sad to find out he couldn't come with us. Nessie was just really excited to go to the zoo but she was a little bit upset that Jacob couldn't come with us. I was upset when I heard what he thought when Bella and I told him he couldn't come because we want some family bonding.

(**Bold** is past and _italic_ is thought) **Jacob thought, **_**WOW how could they not let me come I will just follow them anyway they know its hard for me too be away from my imprint.**_** I shock my head at him. He then thought **_**Edward it's not nice to listen to my thoughts and you should have guessed I would do it anyway.**_** "Yea I should have Jacob I should have," I said and gave him a smirk.** It made me chuckle thinking about it now. Bella gave me a look like I was crazy for laughing. I chuckled more she asked, "what?" "Nothing sweet heart I was just thinking," I said.

I stopped packing and looked at her. She was trying to see if she pack the stuff Alice choose for her or what she liked better. She finally decided to just pack the stuff Alice had out for her. It is going to be interesting to go to a different state just to go to the zoo. I don't get why they didn't choose any of the zoos here maybe because it was a family trip and they wanted us to go somewhere new.

We found out that we need to pack last night for this trip good thing Jake is coming because he might go crazy because we are living for a whole week. This sounds exciting I hope it is a rainy day if we go to the zoo. Alice said it would be rain on the days we went to the zoo and the whole week we are there. We were wondering how she could see us since Jacob and Nessie. She had no clue why she could see them now. I think it might be because they are around her a lot now but I could be wrong.

I heard a slit knock on the bedroom door then it quickly open it was Nessie and Alice. "Bella I finished packing Nessie are you done yet?" Alice asked Bella. Bella just whispered, "almost." Then Alice pushed Bella and I out of the way so she could pack. I just shrugged it off she always packs even for Bella and me for our honeymoon. I wondered if she packed for Jacob that would be funny. I silently chuckled. "Alice did you pack for Jake like you do for us?" I asked. Her face should that she tried to. She thought about what happen. **"Jacob let me pack for you." "No Alice." Jake said a little bit angry. "Why not?" Alice whined it her memory. "Because I don't want you to still me I like t-shirts and cut off jeans." He told her looking at her like she better stay away from his clothes. "FINE BUT YOU WON'T GET ANOTHER CHANCE." She screeched at him and then stopped off.** "WOW Alice," I said. "Hey Edward I think he should change his look it is so boring," Alice whined. "But it's the look he likes Alice stop being a pain in the butt," I said. "Fine I will but…" she tried to say but I cut her off. "But nothing," I said trying to be nice to that dog for my daughter's and Bella's sake and I kind of like him myself. "Fine," she said.

Nessie said, "Daddy can we go outside I want to talk to you." It is really nice to hear her voice she is talking more now because of Charlie. I am a little nervous because she wants to talk to me alone. She normal never talks to me alone. It must be important I bet. We went outside she sighed. "Dad I'm glad we got out of there. Alice looked like she might blow because of what Jake told her," Nessie said. I sighed too. "Yea Ness she seemed really upset about that I feel bad for Jake for that and your mom because she has no clue what's going on," I said. "Yea mom and Jake poor things," Nessie said and then started to giggle. I started to chuckle with her giggle.

Bella came out and asked, "Why are you guys laughing and why is Alice upset?" "I don't really know why started to laugh but Alice is upset because Jake didn't want her to pack for him because she would change is clothes," I said and started to chuckle again. Alice stomped out and screamed, "DON'T LAUGH!" Then she went straight to the house we went back in the house and seen we were packed.

"Ness call Jake tell him to come and get your bag," I told her. She just smiled and said "he is in my room with his stuff already." I just growled then said, "then go get him and your stuff because we are going." She skipped to her room. I just snarled how did I not know he was here ugh. Bella just squeezed me and whispered, "Edward you are so overly protective Jacob isn't going to do anything with her." I growled and then thought she was right. I sighed in defeat just at that moment Jake with all the bags and Nessie came into the room. "Ness why is Jake caring all the bags?" Bella asked. Nessie shrugged and said, "He took mine away from me except my purse," she smirked at him he then looked defeated. She giggled. Bella rolled her eyes at Jake. I decided to grab Bella's and my bags before she did. She rolled her eyes at me and I gave her a smirk.

We all were ready to go. Bella and I had to my Volvo. Nessie and Jacob went in to his Volkswagen Rabbit. I still really don't think that's not a safe car but it hasn't broken down ever so that's a good thing I hope. I opened the trunk and tossed the bags in. "Hey Jake do you want me to put those bags in the trunk," I asked. "Sure Edward," he said then come to me and put them in the trunk quickly then went back to his car and quickly open Nessie's door and then shut it for her. He then quickly went to his side of the car and got in. I did the same thing with Bella like Jake did with Nessie. Before Bella got into the car she whispered, "I love you Edward." "I love you too Isabella," I whispered then kissed her.

We got on the road. Jacob was in front of us because he knows were we are going. Why I don't because everyone was hiding it from me. I was very upset that I wasn't allowed to know. The other person who doesn't know is Bella. She let down her shield so she could talk to me without saying anything. _Edward what's with us being the only people that don't know where we are going?_ "I don't know Bella I think its weird too." The phone rang and Bella answered it. "Hello?" I heard a muffled hey you guys still behind us then I heard a chuckle. I growled loudly. Jacob then murmured, "Edward its just so funny that you have to be behind me." I heard muffled noises and then I heard Nessie say, "I'm sorry for his out burst dad and mom." "Its ok sweet heart it's not your fault Jake has a big mouth," Bella said and then chuckled.

We had to stop so Nessie and Jacob could eat something. Even though Nessie likes blood better she eats human food. She likes junk food for human food but she likes anything that Jake cooks even if it taste horrible she eats it. My little trooper I always think. Nessie order a cheeseburger with fries and a piece of cherry pie. Jacob order a bunch of food I think he should be glad my family has money because if we didn't he wouldn't be able to eat like he does at my house or here.

They eat happily and kept looking into each other's eyes. I really don't want to think about her beginning to date him or any of this she isn't one and they make goggle eyes at each other even though I know Jake right now alone sees her as a little sister or something like that.

After they finished we started to head to where we are going. I let Bella drive so I could think. It was weird for me that I let her drive my car but she drives faster then when she was a human. I started to think. _What is going to happen when we move Bella is going to be so upset that she won't be able to see father won't she?_ I looked at Bella and saw she was smiling like she always does she glanced at me and gave me a bigger grin. She quickly gave me a kiss and then turned back to the road. _Hmm I really wish she could show how she is feeling under that smile but she might really be happy I'm curious._ I heard something didn't sound like my usual voice in my head. _Watch were your going you big thing!_ I looked around I didn't see any humans around us then I seen a turtle right by the road. I got confused but then I pushed it out of mind. I started to think about Bella and my future together with are family. Something I was surprise to see pop up in my head my past. I see my past often since Bella and I have been dating. My first one was with my mother, my father and I were going to see a movie and that's all that I saw. This time I seen me with this girl she was kind of pretty not as pretty as my Bella the girl called my name. I heard myself murmur Abby.

Then I heard Bella say, "Edward." "Bella?" I asked confused written all over my face. "You ok Edward? You said Abby just a minute ago," Bella asked. "Um yea I'm fine Bella I don't really know why I said Abby though," I told her. She nodded her in understanding. I was curious what is wrong with me lately. Its good thing I think to remember my past when I was a human. The others of my family don't remember their human life that well but I'm the alone one I think that see glimpses of my past. I have never told anyone but I can see if they have any they haven't. I fell kind of bad that I haven't told Bella yet.

Bella said, "Eddy what's on your mind? Why are so off right now?" "Bells its just I have been thinking about stuff that makes no sense to me and its just uh its hard to talk about it," I told her. "Ok Edward its fine but you can talk to me if you want," she said and then smiled at me. I smiled at her and said, "Ok I will Bella my love." I kissed her on the lips. I gave her favorite crooked smile. She gave me my favorite smile. The phone rang and I picked up. "Hello," I said. "Hello," I heard someone say. "Who is this?" I questioned I bet I could guess who it was but I was so unfocused. "Uh Eddy its your first love," I heard chuckle from him, my daughter and Bella. "Haha very funny Jake my first love is Bella I'm pretty sure," I said and then kissed Bella. "Aww Edward you're breaking my heart," he chuckled again, "but why I called was because we are almost there." "Ok good we are almost there," Bella and I said at the same time. "Yup we are you guys ready to see where are going," Jake said. "Yea I guess," I said. "But we are going to hotel and then the zoo tomorrow," he said.

We get to this city that I have no clue where it is. I have no clue where we are and I think its kind of a good thing that I didn't pay attention to how we got here because it's a good surprise. "Bella I think is the place we are stay for a week," I said. "I think so too," she said. I sighed and closed my eyes for a few minutes. It felt good to rest my eyes for I few minutes even though I can't sleep it was still nice. I open to see that we were at a nice hotel parking the cars right next to each other. We got out over are cars. "So this the place we are staying for a week Jake?" I asked. "Yup that's what Alice told me she booked us already two rooms right across the hall from each other," he said. "Oh ok," I said. "Let's go," he said and put Nessie on his back then headed for the door. I grabbed Bella's hand and head right behind Jake. We got to the counter and asked for are room under Edward Cullen. The girl behind the counter gave me the keys and flirted with me I ignore her and politely said thank you to the girl and dragged Bella to are room Jake was right behind us with Nessie. Bella whispered sadly, "you know she was flirting with you." "Really I alone was paying attention to the gorgeous girl next to me," I whispered in her ear. I could tell if she could blush she would be red as a tomato. I quickly kissed her.

We got to the room. Then I remembered that I forgot the bags. I looked back at Jake and seen the same look on his face that I bet I had on mine. I gave Bella the keys to the rooms and whispered, "I forgot to get the bags me and Jake will get them be right back." Jake gave Bella Nessie I noticed that she had her purse good thing and I also noticed that she was sleeping already. Bella whispered, "ok," and then went into the room. We headed back to my car. When we got there I quickly clicked the button that would open the trunk. We grabbed all of the bags and headed back to the room the lady who flirting with me before sighed and whispered, "WOW they are strong." Jake and I scuffed this was nothing for us.

We knocked on the door and opened it. Bella was lying with Nessie in her arms. She hummed the lullaby that I made for her. Jake just set his and Nessie's bags down by the coach. I set mine and Bella's bags in are room. Nessie was asleep we got up but when she sensed Jake near her she slowly woke up. She wiggled out of her mother's arms and went over to Jake. He picked her up. Bella walked over to me and grabbed my hand she whispered in my ear, "I love you Edward." "I love you Bella," I whispered back.

"So where is everyone sleeping then?" Jake spoke up. "Um Bella and I sleeping in the bed," I said. "Where am I sleeping daddy?" Nessie yawned. "You can sleep her with us if you want," I said. "Or you could stay with me Ness," Jacob said. "Can I stay with Jake daddy and mommy," Nessie asked. "Sure sweet heart," Bella said. "But Bella…" I tried to say but she stopped me. "But nothing he is like her brother or uncle don't be over protective right now," she said. "Fine," I whispered. "Yea I get to stay with Jakey yea," Nessie said happily. "Yup Ness you do," Jake said with a big smile and hugged Nessie. She squeezed back.

Bella and I decided to go to the inside pool. I'm so glad that this place isn't sunny. Bella shoed Jake out of the room and Nessie followed. I grabbed the swimming trunks Alice put on top. They were dark blue. I changed and saw what Bella was going to wear she didn't have much choose it is a bikini top and bottoms they were the same color as my trunks. She looked at me like why me. I winked at her and whispered in her ear, "I bet it will great on you Bella." "Fine," she whispered. She put it on and I quickly put on my trunks. I looked at her and she looked cute in her swimsuit. I grabbed her bridal style and carried her to the pool. She giggled on the way to the pool. When we got to the pool. I jumped into the pool holding her close to my chest. She kissed me deeply it kept getting deeper when kept kissing then we had to pull away and swim up so we could look human. She kissed me quickly when we got to the surface. I noticed no one was in the room. "Honey that was fun," Bella said. I shook my head in agreement. I heard pair of feet coming to where we were and I knew whose they were. "Jacob why did you come?" I asked. "Ness wanted to swim after she heard that you guys were going," he said. Nessie waved then put her hand on Jakes face showing him what she wanted. He then jumped in the pool a grabbed Bella when he hit the water. I heard Nessie cheer for joy on his back. She was wearing a cute one piece with flowers on it but the back showed her back. I decided to get out for a bit but when I tried to get out I felt someone grab my shorts and gentle pull back into the pool. I laughed and knew who it was. "Bella what are you doing?" I asked. She shrugged and said, "I don't want you to get out yet Eddy." She pulled me to her. I feel like she is over powering me. She then whispered, "Eddy this is to much fun to miss." She licked the outer shell of my ear. I shivered I think I like this over powering Bella.

We went back to our room when Jake wanted to play chicken. When I told him no thanks we are going to the room Bella seemed really happy. She seemed to go back to the normal Bella. I was kind of happy that she was normal. She is my amazing love. We went to the living room type area and cuddle on the couch watching TV. It made me sad that Bella couldn't sleep while watching TV like she use to. Sometimes I wish I could sleep so I could dream. _**She looked peaceful sleeping when she fell asleep. I wish I knew what she was dreaming about. **_**"Edward," she murmured with a scared face. I whispered into her ear, "I'm here Bella." After she heard that her face went back being peaceful. I looked the TV to see that the news was on. I decided to turn it off and carry her back to her room. She murmured, "Edward don't go please stay." I whispered, "I will be back." She smiled in her sleep and cuddle into my chest. I smiled down at her.** I loved those moments when Bella was human but I am glad she is a vampire though. I just miss her being a human. She cuddled into my chest and murmured, "I love you Edward." "Bella I love you," I said and kissed her on the cheek.

While reading my book that I just started to read I heard the door open. Jake came in with Nessie cuddled to his chest. "We just came in to say good night right Ness," Jake said. "Yea," Nessie mumbled into to his chest. "Good night Bella and Edward," Jake said. "Night daddy and mommy," Nessie murmured. "Night Jake and night baby girl," Bella said to my chest. "Night baby girl and night Jacob," I said. Jake opened the door and quietly shut it. He quickly opened and shut his room door. I kissed Bella on top of her head. I heard her sigh. "What's wrong love?" I asked. "Oh nothing Edward just tired its been long day you know," she said. "Yea your right sweet heart," I said. She got up and stretched out then went to our bedroom. "You coming," she whispered. She poked her head out of the room and had I smile playing on her lips. I chuckled. "I will in a minute dear," I said with a smirk playing on my lips. "Fine," she said and stuck her tongue at me and winked then stuck her head back in the room. I set my book down on the table and glanced at the TV and seen that nothing important was on. _Come on Edward this is are fun time come in the room already._ I sighed in defeat and went into the room.

The morning disappointed Bella because she wanted to have more fun. I chuckled at her. I was happy that today is the first day we take Nessie to the zoo. I got out of bed and got dressed. Bella grabbed my shirt so I went back on the bed. She cuddled into me and mumbled, "I don't want to get out of bed." "We both need to get out of bed love," I said. "Fine but 10 more minutes pwease," she whispered into my ear and licked the outer shell of my ear. "Mmm," I said. "Is that a yes?" she whispered. "Yea," I said.

(10 minutes later) "Come on Bella I let you stay in bed for 10 minutes," I said while getting redressed. "I don't want to. Why do we have to get ready early anyway?" she said with a curious look on. "I don't know but its not that early its only," I leaned to check the clock, "its noon that is later then we normal get out of bed." "Fine," she said and put some clothes on. She walks out the bedroom and into the living room I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. I call her name she gets to the door. "Yea what you need Eddy?" she says. I gave her a toothbrush with toothpaste on it and said, "Brush your teeth." "Fine," she said and did it.

We were done getting ready. I went to see if Jacob and Nessie were still asleep. I knocked on the door and heard loud footsteps coming to the door. Jake opened the door looking like he just woke up. He nodded his head to go inside. _Hey Edward we just woke up. Right now I'm kind of glad you can read minds because I'm to tired to say anything._ "First time to hear that your happy I kind read your mind," I said then chuckled. "Yea yea don't get used to it," he said and flashed me his pearly white smile then he chuckled with me. I started to look for Nessie in the hotel room but I quickly seen her in the bed cuddling a pillow. I gave Jake that did you sleep in the same bed as her look. "Um uh yes," he said. I gave the father look that said what the hell. "What the hell," I said. "She wouldn't go to bed if I didn't Edward she wouldn't allow me to sleep on the coach," he said with the look that says don't hurt me please. "Fine," I said. I asked the question that was also there when I seen Nessie cuddling the pillow, "you said that you guys just woke up." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Um she was awake I thought when I got up to get the door she must of fell back asleep," he said. "Go brush your teeth your breath smells bad. I will get her ok," I said. He shook his head then went to brush his teeth. "Renesmee wake up," I said and gentle shook her. She slowly woke up and mumbled, "Where's Jake?" "In the bathroom brushing his teeth. Go brush your teeth too sweety," I said and kissed her head. "Ok," she said then went to the bathroom. "Get ready you two. When I come back you better be ready," I said then left.

Bella was in the living lying on the couch the way I left her but her eyes were open when I left. It looked like she was sleeping but I knew she wasn't when she sensed I was around she opened her eyes. "Hey Eddy we're they awake?" she asked. "They just woke up," I sighed. "Oh," she said then got up and hugged me. I hugged her back. We moved to the couch and relaxed. I grabbed the book I left out here last night and restarted reading the book. It was interesting story that Nessie told me to read. It was a story about vampires but like the rest of the vampire stories that I have read it's not like what real vampires are. It's very interesting right now though. Like most of the times I try to read it a get interrupted this time Bella wanted to go for a walk around the hotel. I sighed and agreed.

Bella and I got to a place that looked like a game room. Bella seem to light up. She likes games kind of but not playing them with Emment because he is a sorer loser. She decided to play some ping-pong with me. She one like normal she is very good at games but we are really close. She didn't want to play any more games so we left. We found a room with a piano. Bella was happy about that she wanted me to play a song. I played her lullaby.

We got back to the room 5 minutes after we left. I went to Jake's hotel room. They were sitting on the couch ready to go. They seen me standing in the doorway and got up off the couch. I'm glad I decided to just let Jake come with us. If I didn't he would be pouting and whining. Jake decided to give Nessie a piggyback ride. Jake Nessie's purse and hand it to Nessie. "No hanging on it for her Jake?" I said with a chuckle. "No she wouldn't let me if I did anyway," he sighed. "Yup I wouldn't," Nessie said with a big smile. I chuckled on the way to Bella's and my room.

Bella and I got into my car and Jake and Nessie got into his car. This time I drove instead of Bella. I headed to the zoo. That we found out where it was because Jake told us even though he's the one that is in front of us. "Eddy why did you let Jake go in front of us?" Bella asked curious into why I did. "I don't," I said. Bella called Nessie she bored because I didn't want to talk I wanted to think. "Hey sweet heart I bored," she said. "Hey we were just talking Ness why are you ignoring me its just your mom." "Shut up Jake. Hey mom what's up?" "Nothing Ness that's why I called I'm bored your dad wants to think right now so I decided to call favorite daughter." Bella, Nessie, Jake and I all chuckled. "Yea mom that's because I'm your only daughter and will always be your only daughter." "I know dear." "Ok Bells I want to say this call your daughter later please." "WHY?" Bella screeched, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?" "If I was human that wouldn't have hurt my ears as much as it did," Jake and I said at about the same time. "Mom come down we were just talking he just wants us to finish are conversation." "That better be right Ness. You better not be lying to me." "Ok mom." "Bella I'm not doing anything to Ness we were talking when you called." "Oh ok Jake. Fine I will let you guys go then." "Bye," they both said. "Bye," we said then shut her cell phone. "Are we almost there," Bella asked. "Yea I think, I hope so." "Good," she said.

We got to the zoo. We parked in the parking lot and head to the zoo to get in. The first thing we went was the monkeys because that's Nessie's favorite animal. What I heard was _why are those hairless monkeys looking at us._ I looked around and was curious were that thought was coming from. Bella looked at me with a curious look on her face that said what are you doing. I shook my head and smiled at her. She shrugged at me and looked at the monkeys. _Mom what is that thing doing?_ Then I heard a little monkey talk to his mother I think. My eyes widened when I realized that I could read animals minds that aren't shifters. I wonder why I didn't notice it before when I hunted animals. I shrugged it off and tried to ignore the animals' thoughts. We visited all the animals one animal's thoughts got me the most. It was lions _what the hell are these things looking at I could kill these things really easy but these things feed me so for now its ok one day though they will all die because they keep watching me like I am some interesting toy._ It was kind of creepy that the lion thought that about us humans even though it does make sense I would hate to be watched every day by things I didn't what they are. Nessie thought the zoo was amazing. She loved watching the monkeys move around. Bella's favorite part was the penguins. Jake liked the wolves they had. I liked the tigers they very neat. It was a long day at the zoo maybe tomorrow will be a little bit more fun.

**

* * *

I wonder who that Abby person is ;) I might tell you if you review this might just stay one shot if you don't review so Please Review!**


End file.
